ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zong Shidan
Zong Shidan is a 2016 direct-to-video computer animated film that is a gender switched of the Snow White fairy tale. It is part of Summertime Entertainment and stars the Voices of Spencer Boldman, Zendaya, Peyton List, Sydney Sterota, Ashley Eckstein, Odeya Rush, Rooney Mara, Kate Mara, Jim Belushi, Cuba Gooding Jr., John Goodman, Catherine Keenner, Liam Neeson and Patrick Stewart. Plot Many years ago, a three-way war between the humans, the dragons and the the fairy fae was broken out in the land until the dragon prince Zong Xianjun (Liam Neeson) met the fairy princess Nie Xiaogian (Catherine Keenner), began to fall in love. Together they ended the war between the humans and their people, after their marriage Zong and Nie unite all the settings of the humans kingdoms into the united kingdom of Chiford (a portmanteau of China and Oxford) and are elected King and Queen. Years later, the teenage son of Zong and Nie, Zong Shidan (Spencer Boldman) is a adventurous spirited young man with skill for archery and the ability to talk to animals like his mother are viewes "ungentlemen" and "unproper" by other members of the royal society. This dishearthens both his parents. Some time after the family receives news that Zong Shidan's Grandfather in the dragon kingdom has just died. At the reading of his will, they are given the King's posssessions including a goblet and a painting of him. later the King Zong's younger brother Hei' an (Patrick Stewart) arrived to the castle to help raise Zong Shidan to be a proper prince, besides the applications of his wife, however unknown to the family Hei' an has cold, cruel and vain nature. He's also an expert on black magic and owns a magic orb in it, a magical being named Desmond (Cuba Gooding Jr.), is planning on taking over the kingdom by persuade his brother to take action against the humans. He making life difficulf for the prince and having him practice "proper" behavior, seeking comfort from his uncle's rules, Zong Shidan goes for a ride into the woods, where he meets Jiang Yu (Zendaya), a princess of the North isles in Chiford, the two bond by skill with archery. Sensing trouble, Nie try to reason with Zong, but due to Hei, an's interference, Zong doesn't listens to her and says their son need him. On Zong Shidan's eighteen birthday, he gets his dragon powers but is unable to transform into a dragon, in a attempt Hei, an tries to break the boy's spirit by banishes archery and banding his birthday. But Nie refuses the changes, frustrated, Hei' an goes to the mirror world, seeking guidance from Desmond, Desmond reveals that Zong Shidan will come the most powerful being in the world. at the birthday party, Zong Shidan is reunited with Jiang Yu the two begin to fall in love with each other, meanwhile Hei' an, overcome by vainly and anger, ordered the booticker, Hector (John Goodman) to take his nephew outside the castle to have him killed, with the boy's heart as proof, while Hei' an is secretly poisoning the Queen. Unable to kill Zong Shidan, Hector presents Hei' an with a heart of a pig. Later, Zong Shidan run deeply into the forest afraid for his life arrives a house there, he met a group of seven sisters, Sarah the eldest (Ashley Eckstein), Samantha the second (Kaya Scodelario), Sophia the third (Odeya Rush), Selah the fourth (Sydney Sterota), Sage the fifth (Kate Mara), Savannah the sixth (Rooney Mara) and Shiloh the seventh youngest (Peyton List) .They arrived in the house to see the prince, unconscious on their doorstep of their house decides to keep him until he's in better health. Meanwhile back at the castle, Zong is starting to know about his son's disappearance and his wife, who has suddeny fallen ill, thanks to Hei, an, The doctor gives a tonic for Nie, but Hei' an dispses of, meanwhile back at the Seven Sisters's house, Zong Shidan has woke up to find the girls, while the sisters are shocked by the presence of an intruder, they are thrown tnto a quandary as Shiloh, Savannah, Selah, Sophia, and Samantha would like him to stay but Sage want to send him away, in the end Shiloh and the girls who wanted him to stay in, win. elsewhere Jiang Yu and her father King Brutus (Jim Belushi) comes to the castle are attacked by a group of guards who were hired by Hei' an who hypnotizes his brother into declaring war against King Brutus. While together, Nie asks Jiang Yu to find out what Hei' an's true intentions are. That day, Sarah and the girls go to the field for harvest season, leaving the prince alone in the house while Hei' an discovered that Zong Shidan is alive, he tried to kill Hector in a fit of rage but escape with Jiang Yu and tried to poison Zong Shidan with a poisonously snake disguise as a belt, luckily Savanna managed to save him, after the girls decided to let him go with them on harvest. Later at night Jiang Yu discovers that Brutus and Zong are war on each other for the misfortunes they have and learns from Hector that Hei, an is responsible for all of this. They go to find Zong Shidan. The next morning Zong Shidan and the girls are working their harvest for this season are starting to bond with each other. Hei, an orders Desmond to kill the prince with wooden puppets but Zong Shidan and Sage are able to cut the strings of strings of the puppets and break the spell, later Zong Shidan learn from Yin and Yang that his father is declared war on the other kingdoms, starting to become worried. Zong Shidan wants to get to his home to save his parents. The girls agree to do so, and decide to go with him. Cast and characters Each of The Characters have the same roles of their Counterparts in the story. 'Main Characters' Zong Shidan,Voiced by Spencer Boldman, is the 18 year-old son of King Zong and Queen Nie and the main protagonist of the film, he is headstrong, free-spirited and adventurous with a skill for archery, but he's also kind hearted and cares deeply for his family and friends. He is the Snow White in the Story. Jiang Yu, Voiced by Zendaya, is the beautiful Princess from one of the human kingdom near ChiFord, she had a fiery personality but is calm and outspoken. Her skill are archery and horseback Riding, in the beginning of the film, She and Zong Shidan falls in love with each other. She is the prince in the Story. 'The Seven Sisters' They are the Seven Dwarves in the Story' each of them have a gemstone that symbolize their roles, And each of The Girls's names that starts with letter S in the alphabat. Sarah, '''Voiced by Ashley Eckstein, is the 21 year-old eldest Sister, she is parctital, knowledgeable and sometimes serious especially in a situation that calls her attention. She loves to read and wirite her own stories and poems, as the eldest, she is the unconditional leader of the Girls, and act like a role model to them. Her main color is red and her gemstone is ruby, wears a red dress. '''Samatntha, '''Voiced by Kaya Scoodelario, is the 20 year-old second sister of the group. She loved fashion and embroder design, she make her own clothes and other designs, fiery and outspoken, Samatntha is always voiced her opinions with her sisters, she is called sam by her friends rather that her full name. Her main color is orange and her gemstone is Jasper, wears a orange dress. '''Sophia, '''Voiced by Odeya Rush, is the 19 year-old third sister, She is an excellant painter and is close to Sarah and Samatntha. She seems to be the most excited and eccentic of the group. her motto is art have the truth. She gets distacted easily when she's in creative mode. Her main color is yellow and her gemstone is citrine, wears a yellow dress. '''Selah, '''Voiced by Sydney Sterota, is the 18 year-old fourth sister, She loved music and knows how to play every instuments especially the violin and the cello. Adventuronus, she enjoys trying out new things and new music arts. She also be messy and organized. Her main color is green and her gemstone is emerald, wears a green dress. '''Sage, '''Voiced by Kate Mara, is the 17 year-old fifth sister, She is an expert in weapons and is the tomboy in the group, strong, stubborn and headstrong, she has the personality of a warrior and knows how to swordplay, Sage sometimes acts before she thinks in a situation. Although her hard attitude sometimes makes her hard to understand, she is a caring and loving sister.Her main color is blue and her gemstone is garnet, unlike her sisters she doesn't wear a dress instead she wears blue pants and a blue shirt. '''Savannah, Voiced by Rooney Mara, is the 16 year-old sixth sister, she is clam and the shyest of the sisters, she is the group's expect in herbs and medicine she loves animals and does great care of them, benath her shy personality is another that live with in her, bravery, which comes to the surface when a situation calls her attention. Her main color is pink and gemstone is a pearl, wears a pink dress. Shiloh, Voiced by Peyton List, is the 15 year-old seventh sister and youngest, she's very close to her big sister, Sarah and her friend, Zong Shidan. Being the younget, she is timid, a little childish, and is a romantic who hopes find her happily ever after and collect dolls. She secretly in love with Zong Shidan, but however Zong Shidan is already in love with Jiang Yu, besides this she is wiling to help him in anyway that she can. Her main color is purple and gemstone is amethyst, wears a purple dress 'Other Characters ' Hei 'an, Voiced by Patrick Stewart, is the younger brother of King Zong and brother in- law of Queen Nie, is the main antagonist of the film. He is brought to the castle by his older brother to help to teach his son, Following the death of their father, he seeks to start another war with the humans by tricking the king and getting rid of the prince. He is the Evil Queen in the story. King Zong Xianjun, Voiced by Liam Neeson, is the King of ChiFord and the father of Zong Shidan. He loves his family more than anything, But is determined to turn his son into a "proper prince" with his brother, little does he know, Hei 'an is tricking him to go against the humans in an attempt to steel the throne of the kingdom and it is up to his "unruly" son and his friends to save him and ChiFord. He is also a dragon in human form. Queen Nie Xiaoqian, Voiced by Catherine Keenner, is the Queen of ChiFord and the mother of Zong Shidan. She cares about her family very much, unlike her husband she doesn't want her son to change of who he is. she is fairy in human from. like her husband who a dragon fae. Dasmond The magical orb, Voiced by Cuba Gooding Jr., is Hei 'an's magical servant, he live inside the orb and is obliged to answer fruthfully.At sometime he is call outside of the orb from the mirror world to ours. He is the magic mirror of the Story. Hector, '''the Huntsman of the story, is Voiced by John Goodman, He is the Royal family's booticker . '''King Brutus, Voiced by Jim Belushi, is the king of the North lsles near Chiford and the father of Jiang Yu, like King Zong, his daugther does not act like the proper princess type. He can't understand his daugther but he realized that his daugther is extraordinary in her own way. Yin and Yang, they are Zong Shidan's cats and companions in the castle, they enjoy playing with their owner, always help their owner and his friends in need. Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:2016 Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated